The Crimson Princess
by LeahRoseB
Summary: When a girl called Kara from the Satellite gets seriously injured but doesn't remember anything except her name and age, she becomes friends with Yusei, Jack and Crow who help her. But when Jack betrays everyone, a couple of months later Kara and Yusei go to New Domino City. But it's hard in the city when your the Crimson Princess and a psychic.
1. The Beginning

**This is my first story, so it won't be the best in the world but I do accept and appreciate constructive criticism. I would also like to say that I will not be writing the duels except maybe one or two but I will announce the winner of each duel. Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yugioh 5D's world but I do own my OC.**

Chapter 1 The beginning

Unconsious on the floor was a girl with lots of cuts and bruises from her legs to her arms. And there was one big gash on her left arm. The girl has long, curly, white hair and was breathing very heavily. Her clothes had a lot of holes in and was very dirty.

A couple of minutes later three young boys were playing tag and found the girl lying unconscious. They were all from an orphanage, so they decided to take her back with them.

When they arrived they ran straight through the door- one of them carrying the injured girl. They told their adoptive mother, Martha, what happened. Once she saw the state the girl was in she called the doctor to have a look at her.

Thirty minutes later...

The doctor exited the examination where the white haired girl lay. He then told Martha and the three boys "The girl will be fine she just needs to rest. It seems she was very exhausted."

"Thank you doctor" Martha thanked him. "Are the boys allowed to see her seen as they were the people who found her?"

The doctor said they could as long as they were quiet. The first person to enter was a boy with black hair and yellow highlights. Next was the boy with orange hair then lastly the blonde.

Ten minutes later...

The young girl began to stir in her sleep. And the three boys got even more anxious by the second. After a couple of seconds she woke up confused as to what happened.

"Where am I?" She said aloud. The orange haired boy was the first to answer, "We brought you here it's where we live, my name is Crow. It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"um...I think it's Kara" replied the girl now named Kara.

"What do you mean you think? And I'm Jack." Asked the blonde.

Then Kara replied with "I don't remember anything except my name."

"Well if you don't remember anything than you can stay here with us. And I'm Yusei by your the way."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you three." Kara exclaimed. Then the boys helped her up to ask Martha if it was alright. Once Martha accepted and Kara was introduced they all went to play outside together.


	2. Betrayed

**Hello, we are back in with The Crimson Princess. I forgot to say the ages of everyone in the last chapter, but in the last chapter Jack was ten, Yusei and Kara were nine and Crow was eight. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's but I do own my OC and some of her cards.**

Chapter 2 Betrayed

Six years later...

Kara was sitting quietly in her room looking through her duel monster cards (which she got recently). Kara only started duelling a few weeks ago, but she found out that she's a psychic duellist and can also see her duel monsters' spirits.

Her deck contains galaxy monsters and her ace is Dark Galaxy Synchro Dragon. Her friends Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin all dueled aswell. Kalin was someone they met who also grew up in the Satellite and didn't have any parents, but Kalin and all of the boys were in a duel gang together. Yusei, Jack and Kalin were the best duellists out of the five though. But all of them enjoyed dueling, win or lose.

One year later (Kara's POV)

Yusei just told me what Jack did, I can't believe he would steal Yusei's duel runner and Stardust Dragon. After Yusei finished telling me what happened he started on building a new duel runner to go to New Domino City. I offered him my duel runner to use but he insisted he build a new one, so I could go with him.

When Yusei showed me the Wheel of Fortune (his first duel runner) I wanted one, so he took the time to build me one.

My duel runner was a light purple to match my blue duel disk. Yusei was the person who taught how to ride too.

A few weeks after Jack left

Once Jack left the Satellite, everything fell out of place. Before Jack left Kalin was already caught for going against security and was sent to the Facility.

Crow was looking after all the kids at his hideout and was stealing decks. But Kara would usually come round to see him and the kids, she also regularly visited Martha and helped out at the orphanage.

And then Yusei was always working on his duel runner and hung out with his other friends as well as Kara.

One year after Yusei started building a new duel runner

It took Yusei a year to find and put all of the materials together. But today he showed Kara the hand-built, finished runner. It was a red vehicle- which looked very good, seen as it only took him a year, as the Wheel of Fortune took him two years.

"Are you ready to finally go to New Domino City?" Asked Yusei.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kara replied.

"We should get going then, otherwise we'll run out of time."

A few weeks prior, Yusei already finished building his runner. But to get to the city they had to go through the sewage pipes- which unfortunately only opened once every month and now they were ready to put their plan in place.

Without wasting anytime at all they both put on their helmets, jumped on their duel runners and then zoomed off. Little did they know, later in the city strange things would happen.


	3. The Dragon

**Hello, we are back with The Crimson Princess. Today the Crimson Dragon will make a short appearance, but will be back in the next chapter. And if your enjoying the story so far be sure to leave reviews, each and every one is appreciated. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh 5D's, but I do own my OC.**

Chapter 3 The Dragon

Once Yusei and Kara went through the pipes, Trudge confronted them. Fortunately they beat him in a duel and go into the beautiful city. Now all they had to do was find Jack.

And it wasn't that hard to find him as he came to them.

"Hello Yusei, Kara" Jack said.

"Jack..." Yusei replied and Kara stayed silent.

"Are you here for something? Like a certain dragon?" When Jack said that he pulled out Stardust Dragon, "Because you'll have to duel me for it."

"Okay let's duel then." Exclaimed Yusei.

"What about me? What do I get to do?" Kara shouted.

Jack told her to just watch. And Kara growled at the statement.

Then Jack and Yusei moved to the Kaiba Dome where Kara followed to watch. She jumped of her runner and stood in anticipation for the duel to start.

When they were ready to begin the duel both of them said in unison, "Let's duel!"

A few minutes through the duel when a big, red, flying dragon appeared. This happened when Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend were on the field together.

Whilst Kara was watching the duel and the dragon came out she started feeling very dizzy.

When Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend attacked each other Kara suddenly passed out, just after her eyes glowed a bright shade of red. And the boys' arms started to hurt and were also glowing.

But when Yusei and Jack continued duelling there was a big explosion- which caused a blackout. Once the duel finished without a result, security came and took Yusei away.

Jack was taken back to his apartment and the director told security to bring the unconscious Kara to him.


	4. The Crimson Princess

**Hello and welcome back to The Crimson Princess. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I have been on holiday. Also I have had a bit of writers block. However, I am determined to carry on with this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's but I do own my OC.**

Chapter 4 The Crimson Princess

In a white room, in the hospital of New Domino City, lay Kara on the bed sheets of a small bed to rest. She was hooked up to various machines, an oxygen mask sat upon her face and her long white hair spread across the pillows.

Goodwin ordered her to be sent to the hospital and Yusei was taken to the Facility after the dragon appeared. She had been unconscious for a couple of hours now and there were still no signs of her waking up.

Whilst Kara was unconscious she had a strange dream.

In this dream Kara saw the dragon that had appeared during the duel between the two boys. Kara didn't know why this dragon kept showing up, but she was sick of it.

"Why do you keep showing up, you stupid dragon?" Kara shouted clearly agitated by the creatures presence.

"Hello, my child. Why are you showing anger? Do you not remember me or your duties as the Crimson Princess?" She replied in a calm motherly voice.

Kara looked even more angry and frustrated as before when she answered the dragons questions, "No, I don't remember seeing a massive, red dragon; should I? And why do you keep calling me this 'Crimson Princess'?"

"It seems you lost your memory and it will take a while to get it back. At this moment in time I believe it will be better not to explain your mysterious powers. Also you will be waking up soon, my child, just remember to be careful of those around because they will try to use you for evil purposes. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything else. This is goodbye for now."

"Wait, don't go. I still have unanswered questions!" Exclaimed Kara.

But then she slipped back into darkness.


End file.
